


Origins

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto Argentum, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Fluff, OT4, Omega Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto has some time to relax with Ignis and notices a small scar on his neck.  When asked where it came from Ignis easily tells him that another alpha tried to bite him once. Of course Prompto must hear more, this isn't sometthing small from the sounds of it.  a.k.a. the story of how Gladio and Ignis got together.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138970
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a long while so I'm happy to finally get it out into the world. I hope you all enjoy. :)

“You sure you’ll be alright without us?” Gladio whispered softly from where he was perched on the coffee table. 

Prompto figured the shield didn’t want to wake Ignis, who was sleeping soundly on his chest at that very moment. “Yeah, I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” he offered quietly in return while rubbing their omega’s back gently.

“I feel bad having to leave but Noct and I need to go to this meeting. Iggy would normally go but…”

“I know, he’s still technically in heat and that would be bad to deal with during the meeting.” Prompto chuckled.

“Exactly, this should be his last day but it's better if he stays here and rests.”

Tilting his head down Prompto checked on Ignis to make sure he was comfortable. The man was literally sprawled across Prompto’s entire body pinning him to the couch. The events of the past few days had taken their toll. Being a beta, Prompto’s heats weren’t that bad when he had them, but Ignis was an omega and he got very needy. Not that it was a bad thing. They all loved helping him find relief. Thankfully, Ignis’ carnal needs had died down, fooling around all the time was great and all but that shit wore you out! Which was why they were both relaxing on the sofa.

“How long do you think you’ll be?”

“Couple of hours at most; I’m assuming he’ll be asleep for most of it,” Gladio offered as he made to stand up. Ignis must have been more lucid then they’d realized because the moment Gladio moved he whined loudly. “Iggy, babe, it’s okay we’ll be back soon,” Gladio cooed.

Prompto always felt a little pang of jealously at how Ignis reacted to Gladio. They were already a pair when he’d met Noct. So it made sense but he wanted Ignis to react the same way to him. He knew it wasn’t normal for beta’s to get the same reaction out of omega’s as an alpha. This didn’t stop Prompto from daydreaming about it. 

Distracted by his wandering thoughts Prompto had no time to brace himself when Ignis suddenly sat up. Letting out a grunt as Ignis quickly moved to straddle his waist, Prompto could only look up and wait to see what his omega would do. Ignis was stronger than him so if his omega wanted to sit on him then that’s what he did.

Without speaking Ignis reached out and pulled Gladio closer and in one swift motion aggressively marked Gladio’s neck. Leaning back with a satisfied smirk Ignis bounced slightly in what appeared to be a small victory dance. This was at the expense of Prompto’s stomach as Ignis squished him into the sofa further.

“Gladio!! I can’t find my shoes!” Noct yelled a moment later as he rushed out of the bedroom. 

“By the door dummy, but come here first and say bye to Iggy before we go,” Gladio replied with a dopey grin. It appeared the shield had gotten a mini high off of Ignis’ scent.

Noct appeared a second later looking very much not ready for an important meeting. “We need to go.”

When Noct leaned down to kiss Ignis goodbye, the omega took his chance and marked Noct in the same way. The prince nearly toppled over but Gladio caught him. “He’s marking his territory; I think we can go now.”

Prompto watched as Gladio ushered a very giggly Noct out of the front door. Ignis’scent drove them all wild so it wasn’t a surprise. Wondering if Ignis would try and rest more or want to do something Prompto waited patiently. After the door had been closed and locked, Ignis turned his attentions back to the sofa.

Again, Ignis struck without warning and pulled Prompto up by his shirt. The feeling of stubble scraping across his neck overwhelmed his senses as Ignis marked him. Despite Prompto knowing his dynamic made things different, he still appreciated it when Ignis treated him like an alpha.

Once Ignis had finished marking him, they both settled back on the sofa. Prompto could only smile as Ignis rearranged their limbs to best suit his needs. Once he’d stilled Ignis hugged him tightly. “Mine,” he uttered possessively after a minute.

“Oh really?” Prompto teased.

“Hmmm, yes, my sweet, kind _beta_ , mine.”

Smiling at the sentiment Prompto shifted slightly so he could actually see Ignis’ face. “Well, you’re my omega,” he offered softly.

“I know dearheart, I love you very much.”

“Thanks, Iggy, I love you too,” Prompto sighed happily before kissing Ignis on the forehead. Ignis purred once at the gesture and tilted his head up to properly look into Prompto’s eyes. Grinning like an idiot he hugged his omega close and enjoyed the warmth. That’s when Prompto noticed something he’d never seen before, a tiny scar next to Ignis’ scent gland. He’d kissed him there a thousand times, how had he missed that detail? “What is that?” he blurted without thinking.

“What is what love?” Ignis asked calmly.

“I never noticed, but you have a scar on your neck.”

Ignis furrowed his brow for a moment before his face relaxed in understanding. “Don’t you know? It’s from that alpha that almost bit me.”

Prompto most certainly did not know, they’d been together as a pack for nearly five years and he’d never heard this story. “I’m sorry, an alpha other than Gladio and Noct tried to bite you?” he asked incredulously. 

“Yes,” Ignis paused with a look of confusion, “are you sure I’ve never told you before?”

“Yeah Iggy, I’d remember something like that.”

“Oh, well an alpha tried to bite me and that’s how Gladio and I got together.” Ignis smiled at the mention of their alpha and relaxed once more onto his chest.

“Dude, you cannot just bait me like that and leave me hanging!” Prompto exclaimed. “What happened?!”

“I shall enlighten you,” Ignis supplied as he slung an arm over Prompto’s waist.

Prompto was then treated to the entire, uninterrupted story of how Gladio saved Ignis during a training session of all places. All he’d ever heard, about the moment Gladio had professed his love to Ignis, was focused on the declaration of love, not the exact circumstances behind it. The way the story had been told previously, Prompto thought Ignis simply had an accident at work. This had triggered a very worried Gladio to tell Ignis his feelings. Nowhere in that story had anyone mentioned another alpha!

\--

* * *

-Seven Years Ago-

How had things escalated so quickly? Ignis was winning this sparring match but now the tables had turned. Training with alphas was a necessary evil, but he trained with Gladio all the time and had no issue. This was different. Augustus was not Gladio.

In a blink of an eye, Ignis had gone from landing hit after hit to being thrown into the training mat with a nearly feral alpha pawing at him. Augustus, it appeared, had gone insane. Trying to fight off someone who wasn’t using any tactics, but pure adrenaline wasn’t an easy task. If they’d been on the battlefield Ignis would have tried to cut the man’s throat. However, he was in a training room full of other cadets, he couldn’t dispatch Augustus so easily.

Then, in a flash Augustus took things to the next level, he roared at the top of lungs and pulled Ignis close. Dimly aware of Cor’s voice shouting in the background, Ignis was now hyper-aware of the hot breath on his neck. Dear six, was Augustus going to bite him? That was very bad. Getting bit by an alpha you didn’t want to bond with was an awful experience. Things got very complicated regarding heats and ruts and Ignis didn’t want to entertain that idea. Magic couldn’t even heal an alpha’s bonding bite.

Struggling to push the unwanted alpha away didn’t work. Augustus’ grip only got stronger. Flinching and crying out Ignis shoved at the alpha’s chin in a desperate bid to getaway. Then, he felt it, a nip on his neck that could only be made by an alpha’s teeth. Outright screaming at the feeling Ignis went to summon his dagger, he would not be marked by this man.

He had barely processed that thought when Augustus’ weight was roughly lifted off him. Immediately touching his neck Ignis whimpered when he felt something warm and wet under his hand. Pulling his hand back Ignis gasped when he saw a red smear. No, no, no, this wasn’t happening. Clamping his hand back over his neck Ignis yelled out in shock. That damned alpha had tried to claim him!

Unable to focus Ignis remained half curled into a ball on the training room floor. His life had been changed, he was marked. He’d never find a proper mate this way. What alpha would want a used omega, even if it’d been an accident? Growling nearby tore Ignis from his panic, looking over he saw Gladio attempting to subdue Augustus. Several other alphas were trying to help but it didn’t seem an easy task.

A shadow crossed his gaze and Ignis was forced to look up. Some of the other cadets had come to check on him. Shaking his head he tried to turn away, but there was nowhere to go. Wanting to be left alone Ignis clamped his eyes shut and tucked his knees in closer to his chest. Again, he heard Cor’s commanding voice echo through the room.

“Give him space! He’s an omega, they don’t like being cornered,” Cor huffed. From what Ignis could hear it seemed like the marshal was pushing people back. “Ignis, can I look?” Cor asked a second later but he was still out of arms reach.

Shaking his head no again, Ignis remained in place on the floor. He didn’t want anyone to touch him. 

“Get him outta here and down to detention!” Cor barked suddenly. “Ignis, Augustus is being tak—whoa Gladio! Careful!” Cor scolded suddenly.

Then like balm on a stinging burn, a familiar scent pervaded Ignis’ scenes. Relaxing marginally he opened his eyes to see Gladio hovering over him with wide eyes. 

“Ignis—can I – can I look? I gotta check and see,” he asked as he held his hands out but didn’t touch. 

Managing to nod Ignis pushed himself up off the floor. Closing his eyes once more Ignis slowly moved his hands. He couldn’t bear to see Gladio’s face when he saw what Augustus had done.

Gladio made a noise, but it was one of annoyance rather than disgust. “The blood is covering the mark I need to touch your neck. Are you okay with that?”

Taking a shaky breath Ignis nodded and waited for the final verdict, though he knew the outcome already. Flinching slightly when Gladio’s impossibly gentle touch grazed his neck, Ignis could only hope the marks were small. Maybe if they were smaller he could hide them better. Time stood still as Gladio checked. The room had grown deathly silent, aside from what Ignis would later learn was the only other omega in class crying. The display of alpha bravado had affected her badly. Still expecting the worse, Ignis was caught off guard by a quick burst of nervous laughter.

“Thank the six Iggy, he missed!” Gladio breathed out in a rush. “Augustus didn’t bite your scent gland.”

Popping his eyes open Ignis had no time to react when Gladio’s large frame engulfed him in a hug. Instead of feeling uncomfortable Ignis sighed in relief and melted into the embrace.

“Gladio, he may not want to be touched right now!” Cor exclaimed.

Upon hearing those words Ignis held onto Gladio tighter in hopes Cor would see that he wanted this. No, he needed this. The grounding touch of one of his best friends was doing so much more than he’d imagined.

“Sorry, I know, I just couldn’t help myself,” Gladio admitted. “Iggy, do you want me to let go?”

“No,” Ignis croaked, he most certainly didn’t want Gladio to let him go.

“See if you can get him to my office,” Cor replied. 

Ignis figured Gladio would try to help him stand, but instead, he felt a strong arm slip under his knees. Normally Ignis wouldn’t stand for this kind of display. He may have been an omega but he was Ignis Scientia, advisor to the future king. However, this time, he welcomed the comforting hold. Burying his head in Gladio’s neck Ignis felt safe again. 

“Jeez Gladio, be careful with him, did you even ask if you could carry him?” Cor sputtered in disbelief from nearby. “I send you to diverse dynamics training and you still do this shit.”

“Don’t let go,” Ignis rasped quietly.

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Gladio whispered back. “Cor, Iggy’s okay with this, he just told me so.”

“Say something if anything changes okay Ignis.” Cor sounded rattled which made Ignis realize how the whole scene must have looked as it was happening.

“Mmhmm,” Ignis hummed, hoping his tone was loud enough to be heard by the marshal. A light pat on his arm indicated it’d worked. Choosing to stay huddled against Gladio’s bulk Ignis barely noticed when they’d stopped moving. Risking a glance Ignis noted that he was on the sofa in Cor’s office. Another detail that he almost didn’t pay attention to was how he was sitting. Gladio hadn’t laid him down on the sofa he’d simply sat down himself, with Ignis still in his arms.

It almost felt natural, sitting there cradled in Gladio’s hold, nestled in his lap. Their breathing nearly in sync, as they sat quietly in Cor’s office all alone. The adrenaline rush was wearing off, and Ignis could feel the heavy weight of exhaustion creeping in. “Will it leave a mark?” he asked absentmindedly. With the threat of his scent gland being punctured removed, Ignis could think a little better.

“Huh? You mean where he got you?” Gladio asked softly. “No, maybe a little nick but nothing noticeable.

“I didn’t know how to stop him, it all happened so fast,” Ignis lamented.

“I didn’t realize what he was trying to do until too late, I’m so sorry Iggy.”

“Don’t blame yourself for anything Gladio, I was hardly aware myself until I felt his teeth on my neck.” The very thought made him shudder. Augustus wasn’t a bad alpha, but Ignis simply couldn’t process having to live with a bite from him. They didn’t share a connection at all. Ignis wanted his bond to be meaningful. 

“I was so scared he’d actually bitten you,” Gladio admitted. “I mean it wouldn’t have made any difference to me in the end. I’d still want you no matter what Iggy.”

Ignis sat stunned as Gladio finished his heartfelt words. The shield apparently hadn’t realized the gravity of what he’d said. Gladio was talking about bonding and being mated, with him. A life that Ignis had only fantasied about came crashing into his thoughts. “You,” Ignis paused licking his lips, “you want me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Gladio offered sincerely. “You’re amazing Iggy, who wouldn’t want to have you as a mate.”

“We’re still so young Gladio, are you sure?”

The shield snorted at that comment, “I’ve known for a while, I just wasn’t sure how to tell you.”

“Oh, I see.”

“So ah, do you want me?” Gladio asked tentatively.

Astrals, Ignis hadn’t said how he felt yet. Poor Gladio probably thought he was being normal aloof Ignis. “Gods yes!” he blurted before leaning in and kissing Gladio. A surprised ‘mmmf’ noise sounded and Ignis went to pull away fearing he’d gone too far, but Gladio’s firm grip kept him in place. They were both lost in the moment making out when the door opened again. 

“Please tell me this is mutual?” Cor sighed as he trudged over. 

Pulling apart quickly, Ignis worked to catch his breath. Gladio’s hold never wavered as they sat tangled together. “Yes! Marshal, it’s mutual.” Ignis managed.

“I’ve been wondering about you two for a while now, you treat each other right or so help me I’ll give you a good reason to rethink things,” Cor announced gruffly but with a smile.

“You’d give Ignis a talkin’ to if he wasn’t nice to me?” Gladio asked bewildered.

“Sure, did you see him out there; he was winning that sparring match until Augustus went nuts. Our omega here is a tough guy.” Cor supplied with a smile. “Here, see if you clean the wound better, you look like some sorta creepy goth couple that’s into vampires.” He added while handing over a small first aid kit.

Gladio held Ignis with one arm as he gently cleaned the bite marks with the other. Resting his head against Gladio’s broad shoulder Ignis relaxed and let his alpha take care of him. This was something he could get used to.

\--

* * *

“Are you talking about Augustus, the alpha that beat up Levan when he tried to grab your ass at the holiday party a couple of years ago?” Prompto asked in surprise.

“One and the same,” Ignis hummed as he played with Prompto’s shirt.

“You’re not scared of him or something after what he tried to do to you?”

“No, turns out he had gone into a rut rather suddenly during the training session. He has been nothing but civil to me ever since. I could tell he felt horrible about it, he simply lost control.”

“Iggy, that would have scared the shit outta me, how are so calm right now?”

“Love, it was years ago. Don’t get me wrong I was upset when it happened but everything worked out in the end.”

“No wonder you and Gladio are thick as thieves. You two have a really strong bond. I mean he literally saved you, that’s so badass.”

“Yes, he did, but you understand that each of you holds a special place in my heart. I love you all equally.”

“Really, you mean it?” Prompto enthused. 

“Of course I do dearheart, I love my pack so much. I simply can’t imagine life without you all,” Ignis offered with a kind smile. 

Prompto pulled Ignis close to give him a hug, “I love you too Iggy.”

“Mnnn I think I love you more, but we can debate that in the kitchen. Let’s get dinner started for our alphas. I think my heat has finally passed.”

“Oh! We can make that thing Noct loves for dinner, the um cheese dish thing,” Prompto suggested. 

“Fondue?”

“Yeah, that thing, and then we can make Gladio’s favorite dessert.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea, good thing I have such a wonderful co-chef to cook with me.”

“I’m always here to help Iggy!”

“And I would be lost without you. Now let’s go get started. If I know Noct he’s probably already thinking of ways to prematurely end the meeting so he can escape.”

“Oh six, you don’t think he’d do what he did that one time do you?” Prompto asked cryptically. It was something they never mentioned due to the fact that it was really quite funny, but also truly terrible at the same time. 

“Attempting to summon shiva to freeze the meeting hall is a blatant misuse of magic,” Ignis added dryly.

“But that meeting was so boring!”

“I know, but still, we can’t encourage him.”

Prompto agreed as they finally got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. “Should I text him a snowman emoji? Just to tease him?” he asked with a wicked grin.

“Noooo, don’t you dare. If he actually tries that again it will be our fault. Lord Snivious had to get a new toupee after it shattered from being frozen. I will not be responsible for that bill.”

Laughing at the thought Prompto decided it was best to leave their alpha’s alone. They’d be home soon enough, and then they could all have fun together for the night. Besides, he wanted to hear Gladio’s side of the ‘saving Ignis’ story!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
